


The Great Outdoors

by Brate



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-03
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:43:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brate/pseuds/Brate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John takes a reluctant Sherlock into the country.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Outdoors

John Watson inhaled deeply, appreciating the floral-scented air working its way into his lungs. Walking slowly around the property, he startled when a deer burst out of the trees and watched as it bounded off into the distance. Birds chirped around him as a breeze ruffled his hair. John smiled for a moment, before it faded into a frown. He would appreciate this more if he had someone to share it with.

Unfortunately, his companion had basically locked himself in the library three days ago and refused to explore the grounds, citing it as a "waste of time." John knew the only reason Sherlock agreed to go on this holiday was because Mycroft had practically dared his brother to do so.

Mycroft had offered John the week's stay at a country estate in front of Sherlock, adding that he'd have to go alone since Sherlock would never deign to lower himself to such a pedestrian experience. Since Sherlock could never resist a thrown gauntlet, they were packed and on the road within the hour. It only took half an hour after that for Sherlock to regret falling for Mycroft's machinations; he'd almost ordered the car to turn around. But admitting weakness was another thing Sherlock loathed doing.

Well that was just too damn bad. John was determined to get Sherlock into fresh air, even if he had to drag him out by the ear. Steeling his resolve, John marched into the house, barged into the library, and stood before Sherlock.

"I want you to come on a hike with me."

Sherlock paused in his reading, lifted his head, and raised an eyebrow. "Why would I do such a thing?"

"To enjoy nature."

"The majority of nature is annoying."

"Then you should fit right in." John stood his ground and didn't flinch at the glare sent his way.

Sherlock sighed. "Do I seem like the type of man who would enjoy such things?"

He had a point, but John wasn't about to give in. "If you don't come out with me, I will burn all of these books in the fireplace."

"I don't believe you."

Bluff called, John returned to an old standby. "I'll tell Mycroft you drank some of the tea he sent...and you enjoyed it."

Sherlock's lips thinned and his eyes narrowed. "Fine. Let's get this charade over with." He stood and pulled his coat on, gesturing _after you_.

John led the way outside, turning south. "We can go try this direction," he said. "I haven't gone this direction yet."

"Oh, yes, I'm sure there will be a delightful change of pace in one direction over the other, here in exotic Hampshire," Sherlock sneered.

John ignored the sarcasm, fixing them to a brisk pace along the wooded path. He knew Sherlock wasn't enjoying himself, but he wished the detective could learn to appreciate the beauty of the world, even when it had nothing to do with murder or mayhem. The two came upon a cliff and paused on its crest.

John motioned at the grandeur before them. "Isn't that wonderful?"

"Fantastic!"

John looked over, thinking Sherlock was mocking him, but there was an actual wide, true smile on his friend's face. John felt smug for half a second before he followed Sherlock's gaze...

…to a dead body half in, half out of the spring running through the valley below.

Sherlock clapped his hands. "Come on, John."

John rolled his eyes and started to follow Sherlock down the hillside. It was pointless to fight the forces of nature.


End file.
